


Cuddling

by Gaaybriel



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 day otp challenge, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaybriel/pseuds/Gaaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of 31 Day OTP Challenge.<br/>Stiles is worried about his dad being late home from work. Scott calms him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

"Stop pacing, Stiles."  


"Gotta keep moving, Scott. Too much energy."  


"Come over here and I'll give you something to do with all that energy." Stiles stopped suddenly and turned to face Scott. Scott was grinning up at him from where he sat in the middle of Stiles' bed. Any other time Stiles would not have hesitated, he'd already be all over Scott. But tonight was different. Stiles started pacing again.  


"Stiles, relax. He'll be fine." Stiles swallowed heavily, shook his arms and clicked his neck before turning to Scott once again.  


"Yeah. You're right. He'll be fine. He's been home late before." Stiles was trying to convince himself more than anything else.  


"Exactly." Scott said in agreement. Stiles sighed and as he walked over to his bed he kept telling himself that his dad was home late all the time. It was basically a job requirement. Except, Stiles thought, this time feels different. He couldn't figure out what was making him feel this way but he just couldn't stop worrying. He'd tried calling the station but he just spoke to someone on the desk who said Sheriff Stilinski was away from his office at the time being, would you like me to pass on a message?  


Stiles fell down on the bed and Scott fell back with him. Stiles laid his head on Scott's chest while he tried to calm his breathing. Scott put an arm around Stiles and soothingly ran his fingers through Stiles' hair.  


Eventually Scott heard the soothing snores that indicated Stiles had drifted off, finally. Scott pulled the duvet out from under the both of them and cosying up under it. Scott was used to being the big spoon, it wasn't rare that he would have to calm Stiles down from near panic attacks. Scott placed a soft kiss to Stiles' cheek before he let himself drift off.  


Scott was woken up when Stiles sat up suddenly nearly elbowing Scott in the face.  


"Scott! Can you smell that?" Stiles shoved Scott's shoulder slightly.  


"Yeah. Now can I go back to sleep?" he said and if it came out grumpier than he meant it, it wasn't his fault.  


"It's bacon, Scott!" Stiles said as if it was the most important thing he would ever say. Scott smiled.  


"Go have breakfast with your dad, you idiot!" he pushed Stiles' lightly in the direction of the bedroom door, "I'm going back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys so much and however you see their relationship they are adorable as hell. I love writing these fluffy scenes between them.


End file.
